


When Elizabeth...

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Elizabeth, sways her hips..."<br/>Sean Hayes</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Elizabeth...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, 'Kay? No money was made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any other story not my own is because, well, it's an idea that everybody seems to write about at some point. *grin*

 **Title:** When Elizabeth...  
 **Rating:** PG; primarily for implied alcohol use  
 **Timeline:** Vague, just sometime before season 4  
 **Spoilers:** Slight for TLG  
 **Note:** Inspired by "Elizabeth Sways;" sung by Sean Hayes

* * *

Elizabeth gave him a dazzling smile, the kind that she had rarely had in recent days. It made John’s pulse pound a little faster and his head spin slightly.

“Of course, that could just be because I’m drunk,” he told himself under his breath.

She licked her lips in an unconsciously evocative gesture and started to walk toward him, her hips swaying just enough to give him ideas.

“Of course, there could be other reasons too,” he continued under his breath.

She finally stood in front of him and lay her hands on his chest.

“Lizabeth, you’re drunk.”

“No I’m not,” she asserted, nodding her head in direct contradiction to her words.

John smiled. “Yes you are. We both are.”

She licked her lips again, staring at his, and John felt his pulse ratchet up just a touch faster.

“Well…” she said slowly. “If that’s true, then it would be okay to do this.”

She kissed him a moment before John realized that that was what she intended to do. She tasted like Atlantis homebrew and something far sweeter, something John recognized as something uniquely her. He had tasted it only once before and had been unable to enjoy it then. He enjoyed it now.

When they finally took the chance to catch their breath, John drawled, “If it’s okay to do that, then this must be okay too.”

He kissed her again, more passionately, swallowing the moan she made against his mouth and rolling it around his tongue like candy.

“You’re drunk,” she said breathlessly when they parted again.

“Drunk enough,” he agreed.

“Good… so I am…” she took his hand and lead him back to her quarters, her hips swaying just enough to give John ideas that he was more than looking forward to putting into practice…


End file.
